hhharedofandomcom-20200215-history
Ash
Ash is a red fox hybrid RPed by Da Silver Dragoness. (I'll post his picture later today) Appearance Ash is covered head to toe in bright red fur. The fur from his hands to his elbows are black, the fur from his feet to his knees is also black(although there is red in that area too. See Gallery picture), and his chest and part of his face is white. He has fox ears, tail, and muzzle. Ash's fur is tinged with black. Ash has amber eyes. Ash is 4' 11" and weighs 84.5 lbs. Ash is Skinny. He normally wears black cargo pants. Personality Ash is a very plucky fellow. He always tries to look on optimistic side. He is a follow not a leader. He's very friendly and loves his friends. Ash can seem very dumb, but that's only because he was in a lab for his whole life. Ash is a dreamer and loves to imagine the worlds outside of the lab and school. He feels a great longing for his sister and he doesn't know if she's alive or where she is.Ash is very fearful and afraid of these things(They are in order from the scariest to the least scariest) 1) Wolverines 2) Experiments 3) Obsessive girls with crushes 4) Muzzles 5) Fights 6) Wolves 7) Needles 8) White Coats 9) Coyotes 10) Bears 11) Science 12) Mountain Lions 13) Eagles Abilities -Enhanced Smell (Not as good as a dog hybrid's) -Enhanced Hearing(Very acute) -Enhanced Jump (I forgot to add this one into Ash's form...) -Ash at the moment can only run 15 Mph which is the average a kid can run, but he'll be able to run 31 mph which is as fast as a fox. (Average for a human is 28 mph, so not to much faster.) History/Backstory The Hoffersons' father, Mr. Benjmin Hofferson, was a world renowned scientist. He was asked to join the labs. Their father accepted immediately. His Wife, Mrs. Rose Hofferson, was pregnant and they both agreed to let their child become one of the Half-human Half-animals. They continued to have children and each time they allowed the scientists to make them Half-human Half-Animals. Rose Hofferson died while giving birth to Ash. Relationships Vesper is Ash's roommate/food Buddy they are currently sneaking into rooms they're not supposed to be in. Seraphina is Ash's other friend. He has already told her he likes her spots. She is also with Vesper, Ash, and Corey going into rooms they aren't supposed to be in. Corey shouted at Ash if he needed to defend his territory from Ash. He is also with Vesper, Seraphina, and Ash sneaking into rooms they shouldn't be in. Avis pushed Ash out from behind Seraphina and told him the Lab and fight were not a dream. When Ash heard this information he fainted. Sienna carried Ash to where the hybrids gathered after escaping. Ella has shaken Ash's hand and then been attacked. Trivia - Gallery IMG 20170207 200759.jpg|Ash drawn by Insanity IMG 20170214 174543.jpg|Insanity's Valentines Day picture of Sasha Ash.jpg|Ash in fox form Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Character Category:Shipped characters